kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mace Knight
|ability=None |category=Meta-Knights, Regular enemy |point value = 800 |notes = 80 HP }} Mace Knight is an enemy in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. He grants no Copy Ability when inhaled. Mace Knight is one of the Meta-Knights, and serves under Meta Knight himself. Physical Appearance Mace Knight dons purple armor, with golden shoulder pads and blue shoes. He carries around a flail nearly as big as himself, holding it by the chain. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Mace Knight gangs up on Kirby with the rest of the Meta-Knights, appearing as a recurring mid-boss. Meta Knight gives the command upon seeing Kirby, then vanishes, as Mace Knight and the others appear in a surprise attack. Mace Knight swings his flail over his head a few times before thrusting it forward. Then he takes a few steps and repeats. Sometimes, he will swing his flail early if Kirby gets too close. Occasionally, upon spawning, Mace Knight will swing his flail over his head crazily as he dashes across the room. Upon reaching the end, he turns around and proceeds. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Mace Knight behaves in the same way as before, but slightly more independent; he spawns without waiting for a command. His attacks are the same, as well. He is weak to the Zap element. Mace Knight is also a key character in Revenge of Meta Knight, having his own dialogue throughout the subgame. He is one of the crew-members that watches as Kirby gradually wrecks Halberd. Despite his witty conversations with others, he also attempts to stop Kirby as he approaches the room where he will encounter Meta Knight, accompanied by others. His role as a crewman of the Halberd is watching the radar for any suspicious objects; it is shown in one of the conversations with the crew when Kirby disappears into the secret area of the clouds, with the line, "Ack! Kirby's disappeared from the radar!" Strangely, in the Meta Knightmare Ultra credits, he isn't seen with Captain Vul, Axe Knight, Sailor Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight in a screenshot with the Halberd crew or in the opening credits. On the Halberd, there is a secret room containing a secret stash of food and 1UPs. If succeeding in finding the room, he accidentally notifies his superiors about the secret stash. Kirby can proceed to replenish himself with this, much to his dismay. Kirby Mass Attack Mace Knight appears twice in Kirby Mass Attack. He first appears in the Strato Patrol EOS sub-game alongside Javelin Knight after they emerge from the Halberd. Mace Knight attacks by swinging his flail and moving around. His flail also blocks all of Kirby’s shots. He secondly appears in Kirby Quest in Chapter 3 alongside the rest of the Meta-Knights. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot In Meta Knightmare Returns, Meta Knight can call upon Mace Knight, along with the other the original Meta-Knights from ''Kirby's Adventure, to perform his strongest special attack, Meta Knightmares, in which they slash through any and all enemies on screen with their respective weapon. Mace Knight also appears celebrating in the sub-game's ending. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Mace Knight appears alongside Axe Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight as a single Ace-class spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. See Also * Trident Knight * Javelin Knight * Axe Knight Quotes (from Revenge of Meta Knight) Trivia *In the manga, he is shown to be alongside Axe Knight whenever they appear most of the time, implying that they are close friends. *Mace Knight defies his commander by hiding away food and 1UPs in a room that can be found in Revenge of Meta Knight, much to his dismay. *Oddly enough, Mace Knight uses a flail, not a mace, to attack. This is a common mistake. *He has a fear of scary things when commentating on the wind with the others. Artwork KA Mace Knight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Mace_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Maceknight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Meta-Knights novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Meta Knight and the Galaxy’s Strongest Warrior'' KPR Sticker 105.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Meta-Knights artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (98).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KA Meta-Knights.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Mace_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Mace_Knight_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) SSU Wheelie Rider.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Meta_Knights_02.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Halberd.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ Meta-Knights.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KPR_Meta-Knights.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites and Models KA Mace Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Mace Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Mace Knight sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSS Mace Knight Neutral.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) KSS Mace Knight Surprised.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) KSS Mace Knight Crying.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) KNiDL Mace Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Mace Knight.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Mace Knight palette 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Mace Knight palette 3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Mace Knight palette 4.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Mace Knight Neutral.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) KSSU Mace Knight Surprised.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) KSSU Mace Knight Crying.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Revenge of Meta Knight) KMA Mace Knight sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KPR Mace Knight model.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' de:Mace-Knight es:Mace Knight fr:Sieur Lamasse ja:メイスナイト ru:Рыцарь Булавы Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Meta-Knights Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Knights Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters